A Fresh Start
by geekyfangirl17
Summary: Two months after Oliver and Felicity take off on a road trip, they find themselves in the big apple. Follow these two as they have a romantic journey throughout New York.


**Oh wow it's been a long time since I uploaded a story! I hope this one is worth the wait! I hope you guys enjoy this and feel free to read and review. ! Love all of you guys and thanks again for taking the time to check out my stories. Feel free to read my other stories or even check out some of my playlists on 8tracks (username geekyfangirl17 ) if you are into that.**

 **All rights belong to DC and the CW.**

Light began peeking through the curtains in Oliver and Felicity's hotel room. They had been traveling state to state sightseeing for the past few months. Every now and then Thea, Diggle, or even Laurel would call needing help from the two of them. Last night they had arrived in the big apple, eager to go exploring the city.

Oliver slowly opened his eyes to find the most beautiful woman in the world sprawled out on his chest. Her beautiful blonde hair tickled his skin and the palm of her hand lay resting over his heart. He smiled and gently began running his fingers through her soft hair. _I could wake up to this sight every single morning_ , he thought to himself. She was what he had been waiting for his whole entire life; someone who made him happy.

Glancing over at the clock, the time already read ten thirty. Felicity insisted that they have a Doctor Who marathon last night. She had booted up Netflix and they stayed up till three watching episodes. About a month ago Oliver had mentioned to Felicity that he had never seen and/or heard of Doctor Who. Ever since then Felicity would randomly spring Doctor Who marathons on Oliver. Oliver didn't mind; he actually enjoyed the show and enjoyed the cuddle time it gave him with Felicity.

Two months ago he thought that none of this would ever be possible; being with Felicity and actually being happy were unthinkable. Two months ago he wasn't planning a future. He was planning on making a sacrifice; a sacrifice that would cost him his life but save thousands of others. Going down with that plane would save the lives of everyone in Starling City. But thank God that plan did not go the way it was planned. Everything that went wrong in his life led him right here to this moment with Felicity. With his team protecting the city, Oliver was enjoying a much needed break from being a vigilante.

Oliver was still brushing his fingers through Felicity's hair when she began to stir. She slowly opened her eyes to find Oliver's staring right into her eyes. Her lips curved upward into a smile and Oliver brought his hand that was running through her hair down to cup her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful," Oliver whispered. She smiled even wider and he brought her in for a slow, gentle kiss. Her hand that was resting on his heart slowly moved up to his jaw line, brushing his stubble, and then moved to hug the back of his neck right below his hair line. Their lips parted and Oliver began rubbing his thumb back and forth on her cheek.

"You say that every morning," Felicity said still gazing into his eyes. He chuckled and brought her in for another kiss, this one being deeper than the first. Felicity felt butterflies flutter in her stomach. Oliver's other hand trailed down the back of her "Bored" Sherlock shirt all the way down to the hem. Reaching the hem, he ran his hand underneath her shirt leaving a trail of goose bumps where ever his fingers made contact.

"And I mean it every single time," he said trailing his kisses down her neck all the way to her collar bone. Slowly he began moving his kisses back up until he reached her lips. He paused, hovering over her lips, "I love you."

She moved her head up and pecked his lips, "I love you too." For a moment neither of them broke eye contact. Oliver lifted his hand from her back and placed his thumb on her lips. He gently stroked her bottom lip and then cupped her cheek again. He brought her in for another kiss and flipped him on top of her. Her fingers explored his back; tracing his muscles and his scars.

"Felicity," he whispered as he began trailing down her neck again. Felicity let out a soft moan as he continued to trail downwards.

"Oli.." Just then the bedside table began to vibrate. "Exterminate, Exterminate, Exterminate" sounded from the phone on the bedside table.

Oliver chuckled and raised an eyebrow, "New ringtone?" Felicity laughed and then sighed.

"I was inspired by our marathon last night," she said smiling wider. Oliver shook his head and planted a kiss on her forehead.

" Well I'm sure whatever it is it's urgent and can't wait so go ahead and answer it and I will go make us some pancakes," Oliver said getting up off the bed.

Felicity sighed and snatched her phone off the bedside table. "Damn Daleks," Felicity mumbled under her breath. Diggle's face showed on her phones screen. She answered it and put the phone up to her ear."Hey Dig what's up?"

"Hey Felicity, bad time?" Dig said with his all knowing voice.

"Uh no, well maybe, but regardless, "Felicity said catching herself before she broke out in a ramble.

"Every time I call seems like a "bad time", Felicity heard Dig mumble. " But anyway we need some help locating this man known as The Shadow. He visited Starling last night and robbed one of Starling's banks. We did some research on him and it turns out he goes city to city robbing banks at night and vanishes from sight before the sun rises. "

"Wow "The Shadow"? What because shadows can't be seen at night? Not very original is he? Oh well I'll look into it for you and call you back when I find him. Oh will you mind sending me a picture of him that way I can do a facial scan quick?" Felicity asked.

"Yeah sure thing. Hope you and Oliver are having fun and talk to you later," Dig said.

"Bye Dig," Felicity said hanging up the phone. She reached over to the bedside table and grabbed her laptop that she and Oliver had used last night for their marathon. She booted it up and began looking for "The Shadow."

"Alright Mr. Shadow, let's shine a ray of sunlight on your ass," Felicity joked. "Wow I am cracking jokes to myself. I need to get a life."

Felicity searched for about ten minutes when a ding and a photograph popped up on her laptop. "Gotcha now!"

"Felicity, what are you doing?" Oliver asked holding two plates of pancakes.

Her face lit up and she said, "Um stuff for Dig. I just located some new criminal calling himself The Shadow," Felicity said as Oliver approached the bed.

Handing her a plate of pancakes he sat down on the bed next to her. "The Shadow, huh? The names these criminals come up with are ridiculous," Oliver said beginning to eat his pancakes.

"Tell me about it. It's like Cisco found every single villain before they picked a name and handed them a card that said "Call for a cool name". And boy did they get a rip off," Felicity said shoving a fork full of pancakes into her mouth. "These pancakesaredelcious," Felicity muttered through a full mouth.

Oliver chuckled and shook his head. They sat there on the bed and ate. After they finished Oliver took her plate up and stole a kiss from her on the way.

"Mmhm you taste like pancakes," he said smiling. She smiled and then he left the room to go clean up. Felicity grabbed her cell phone and dialed Diggle's number. He answered after two rings.

"Dang girl you're fast!" Diggle exclaimed. "Whatcha got?" Felicity smiled and pulled up the information located on her laptop.

"Well I'm not as fast as Barry but I am pretty quick. Speaking of Barry, maybe you could get him to help you out with this one. I ran a facial recognition on our guy and his face was captured in the background of a selfie located in Central City," Felicity said as Oliver entered the room. "I'll email you all the other details but I think he is going to hit Central City next."

Oliver sat behind Felicity and began nuzzling the back of her neck. Felicity let out a soft moan and let out a gasp when she remembered Diggle was still of the phone. "Okay, thanks for everything Felicity, and I think I have heard enough of you two love birds for one day so I'm going to hang up now," Diggle said in his TMI voice.

"Bye Dig," Felicity said hanging up the phone. She threw the phone down and let her back fall into Oliver's chest. Her head rested on his collarbone and she looked up at him. "Well Dig discovered us again. How many times does that make it now?" Felicity asked giggling. Oliver wrapped his arms around her stomach pulling her closer to him.

"Ten I think," he said as he resumed kissing her neck.

Felicity giggled and said, "That tickles." He chuckled tickling her neck even more.

"Do you want to go see a Broadway show today?" Oliver asked Felicity.

"Yes, have you seen Wicked?" Felicity asked. Her breath caught in her throat when Oliver moved and she could feel his arousal through his boxers.

"No, is that the one you want to see?" He asked. She nodded and he brought her in for a kiss.

He broke away and whispered in her ear, "Join me in the shower?"

Her eyes widened and she muttered, "Hell yes!" He brought her in for another kiss and lifted her up into his arms bridal style carrying her into the bathroom.

…

Felicity sat down and Oliver pushed in her chair. After Wicked, Oliver decided to take Felicity to an Italian place down the street known as Antonio's. Oliver sat across from her and the waiter handed them their menus. After a few minutes the waiter returned and took their orders.

"Thank you again Oliver, for all of this," Felicity said smiling. She was wearing a beautiful form fitting, sparkly, red dress that went down to her knees and golden high heels strapped to her feet.

"You're welcome Felicity. You deserve all of this, every single second for everything you have went through," He said reaching across the table to hold her hand. "And by the way you look absolutely stunning tonight.

" You don't look half bad yourself, but I think you deserve all of this more than I do. You've been through hell and back Oliver. You deserve to be happy," Felicity said meeting his gaze. She felt him squeeze her hand tighter as his beautiful blue eyes caused her stomach to do flips.

"You are the reason I'm happy. Ever since the island I feel like I had some dark spot on my heart. No matter who I was with it wouldn't go away. Thea, my mother, getting back together with Laurel, even Sara who was with me on the island couldn't even make it go away. Being with Sara seemed to bring out that darkness even more. The first time I saw you chewing on that red pen was the first time in years that my heart had felt normal. As soon as I left your office it seemed to fade back to that darkness. You are the light to my darkness. Being around you Felicity brings out the best in me," Oliver said as Felicity kept his gaze.

Before Felicity could think of a way to respond to Oliver's confession, the waiter came by and delivered their food. They ate their food and continued to talk. After they finished Oliver suggested that they go for a walk around time square before returning back to the hotel. Hailing a taxi they made their way to the square.

After about ten minutes Oliver pointed up to one of the mega screens. Felicity's breath caught in her throat as she turned to see Oliver get down on one knee. Across the big screen read "Felicity Smoak will you marry me?". Oliver pulled out a ring.

"Felicity, I have only known you for three years, but I wish I had known you my whole life. There is no one else I would ever want to be with. You are the quirkiest super-hacker I have ever met and I love you all the more for it. You restored the hope in me that I had thought was gone forever. So Felicity Meghan Smoak, will you marry me?" Oliver said to Felicity who was still covering her mouth with her hands.

"Oliver… I … of course I will!" She exclaimed with tears in her eyes. Oliver stood up and brought her in for a passionate kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "It's beautiful. Oliver how.. how did you do all of this? The ring and the tv screen?" Felicity asked still in tears.

"Let's just say I have some friends very eager to help out a friend in need," Oliver said smiling. After a brief moment of silence, he picked Felicity up bridal style and said, "Let's go celebrate."


End file.
